Nunca te olvidare
by Kary14
Summary: Dicen que el tiempo es el mejor remedio para olvidar el dolor del corazón, pero que ocurriría si el mismo tiempo nos devolviera lo que una vez nos quito. Jejeje se que es pesimo summary pero esq soy primerisa.
1. Un gran dolor

**NUNCA TE OLVIDARE**

Dicen que el tiempo es el mejor remedio para olvidar el dolor del corazón, pero que ocurriría si el mismo tiempo nos devolviera lo que una vez nos quito.

Los personajes de la serie ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y digamos que yo los he tomado prestados para quitarme un poco el trauma que tengo al no poder ver el final de la serie que creo todos nos esperábamos, claro esta que lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Un gran dolor**

Era de noche en Nerima y veíamos a un joven muy apuesto de unos ojos color azul-grisáceos pero se veían opacados por las miles de lágrimas que le salían.

_¿Por qué dios mió?, ¿por que cuando por una vez en la vida era totalmente feliz me paso esto?, ¿en verdad me odias tanto?, pero mas aun ¿Por qué me hiciste esto tu akane? Tu prometiste volver y me mentiste, no te puedo odiar porque eres la persona que mas he amado en mi desgraciada vida, cuanto daría por verte una vez mas , sentir tu presencia, sentir tus golpes que me dabas aunque me dolieran, acariciarte, besarte, pero sobre todo ver esa sonrisa con la cual me volvías loco –_limpio un poco sus lagrimas-_¿Por qué akane, por que te fuiste, acaso no entiendes que sin ti no soy nadie?,que sin ti la vida no vale ya la pena-_poco fue acercándose a su hogar y que en otro momento también fue de su gran amor.

Entro muy despacio a la residencia de los Tendo, pues la mayoría de la familia se encontraba dormida. Al estar completamente adentro lo primero que hizo fue entra al único lugar en el que se sentía a gusto: EL DOJO.

Tal y como siempre lo único que pudo hacer ahí fue descargar su dolor y su furia contra un enemigo invisible que en ese momento era la vida.

Empezó dar patadas y aventar puñetazos hacia la nada, pues aunque era muy egoísta de su parte pensaba que nadie podía sentir el dolor que estaba sufriendo en estos momentos pues había perdido a la persona que mas había amado en el mundo.

Lo que quería en ese momento era olvidarlo todo, pensar que todo seguía como antes, pero sobre todo quería convencerse que en estos momentos Akane estaba a su lado, pero su intento fue en vano pues sin proponérselo su mente empezó a recordar los momentos en que había sido feliz.

*****flash back*****

Un chico de trenza que tenia aproximadamente 19 años estaba sentado en una banca de un parque se veía bastante nervioso, pues lo que estaba apunto de hacer decidiría su futuro.

-_No se si estoy haciendo lo correcto pero la verdad ya no aguanto mas este sentimiento que me esta volviendo loco-_hizo una pausa para mirar una vez mas su reloj-_y mas me voy a volver loco si no aparece esa tont…-_no pudo terminar la frase al ver a la dueña de sus desvelos.

-Perdóname por la demora Ranma, es que al ver la nota pensé que se trataba de otra broma, pero luego me arrepentí y decidí…

-Si, si Akane se que desconfiaste de mi una vez mas.-dijo el chico un poco triste.

-Perdóname por desconfiar de ti pero es que siempre me das motivos.

-Lo se y ese es uno de los motivos por los cuales te mande llamar

-Me…me estas asustando Ranma, cu…cuales son esos motivos-tartamudeo de lo nerviosa que se empezaba a sentir.

-Pu…puees este yo…decirte que pues…

-Vam...os Ranma continua.

-_No te acobardes ahora se hombre y dile lo que le tenias que decir acuérdate eres Ranma Saotome y nadie ni nada puede ser mas fuerte que yo…ahí voy…_pues es que te quería decir que yo…yo …yo

-¿Tu que Ranma, dímelo de una vez que me estoy empezando a desesperar?

-Pues yo. .. yo te…quería…decir que te…te …teamo

-Por favor Ranma dilo mas despacio que no te entiendo.

-Asshhh esta bien ahí te va otra vez…_valor, valor_…¡!TE AMO¡!-casi dijo en un grito.

Akane en ese momento sentía que se iba a desmayar al recibir tremenda confesión.

-jeje creo que escuche mal, me lo podrías repetir otra vez-con mucho nerviosismo alcanzo a decir.

-Como ya veo que no me entiendes con palabras te lo tendré que demostrar con hechos.

-Q…que qui…quieres dec…-fue callada por unos labios..

Tanto Ranma como Akane sentían que el mundo desaparecía y solo se encontraban ellos dos, al principio fue un beso torpe pero conforme pasaba el tiempo fue haciéndose un beso lleno de pasión.

Al separarse pudieron darse cuenta que sus rostros estaban mas rojos que un tomate y el primero en liberar la tensión fue Akane.

-¿En verdad me amas Ranma?- recibió un asentimiento por parte del chico-hayyyyy Ranma no se que decirte-y empezó a llorar.

Esto ultimo agarro desprevenido al pelinegro pues con la acción tomada por su novia, y se sintió un miserable por obligar a una chica a quererlo. Y lo único que pudo decir fue:

-No te preocupes Akane, ya no tienes que decir nada pues he comprendido que no sientes lo mismo que yo…adiós-en verdad se sentía un completo idiota después de el supuesto rechazo que recibió y lo único que quería hacer era largarse de ahí, pero cuando estaba apunto de irse fue sujetado de un brazo por la mano de su prometida.

-¿A dónde crees que vas idiota?

-Pu…ues aun lugar donde no te moleste

-Claro que no me molestas tontito por que…yo …también te amo-y le regalo una mirada llena de amor a su prometido.

-¿En serio?

-Sip, te amo mas que a nada en el mundo-le aseguro a su novio con una sonrisa que era capaz de derretir a un iceberg, pero de inmediato su semblante cambio por uno de nerviosismo al ver que el dueño de su corazón se arrodillaba frente a ella-¿que…que haces Ra…Ranma?

-Akane Tendo ¿te quieres casar conmigo?-dijo al mismo tiempo en que le ofrecía un hermoso anillo

-¡!Ranma!¡-dijo muy emocionada-¡!claro que si mi amor es lo mas he esperado en mi vida¡!

Después de esto se volvieron a besar aun con más pasión que como la primera vez.

*****fin de flash back*****

Una solitaria lagrima resbalo por su mejilla al recordar lo que creyó el principio de una larga vida juntos.

*****flash back*****

En la entrada de una iglesia se podía ver a dos jóvenes mujeres vestidas de novias muy nerviosas pues pronto unirían sus vidas con la persona que amaban.

-¿Cómo te sientes "xxxxxx"?-pregunto una de las novias

-Pues lo único que siento en estos momentos son como mariposas en mi estomago ¿y tu Akane?-

-Es difícil de explicarlo, siento nervios, miedo, pero sobre todo mucha felicidad.

-Eso se llama amor Akane, no lo olvides.

-Si lo se, y no sab…-se vio interrumpida por su futura suegra

-Vamos niñas dejen de platicar ya es hora-dijo en un torno maternal Nodoka

-Buuuuuuuuuaaaaa mi niña se va a convertir en toda una mujer- Soun lloriqueo de felicidad.

-Ya papa deja de hacer el ridículo y mejor ya llévanos al altar.

-Perdón, perdón estoy muy sensible en estos momentos-comento Soun mas calmado.

A continuación vemos a un hombre de larga bigote y de larga cabellera llevar del brazo a dos hermosas jóvenes que irradiaban de felicidad.

Al llegar al altar las esperaban dos apuestos jóvenes, cada pareja se acomodo en sus respectivos lugares. Y como en todas las bodas se dijeron los votos matrimoniales.

-Ranma Saotome, ¿quieres recibir a Akane Tendo, como esposa, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así, amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Si, acepto

-Akane Tendo, ¿quieres recibir a Ranma Saotome, como esposo, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así, amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Si, acepto

-Bueno, por el poder que me es concebido los declaro Marido y mujer-el padre dijo estas palabras mas que aliviado pues ya había tratado de casar a estos chicos como unas 3 veces y sentía un poco de temor-Puede besar a la novia

La gente que estaba presente se sintió verdaderamente conmovida al observar el beso más tierno y lleno de amor que hubieran visto en toda su vida.

Al terminar el momento tan mágico el padre siguió con la otra "misteriosa" pareja.

*****fin de flash back*****

Al recordar ese momento pudo volver a sentirse el hombre mas afortunado del mundo al haberse casado con una mujer tan maravillosa.

Pero algo en ese mismo instante lo hizo sentirse todo un idiota, pues se había olvidado que alguien estaba sufriendo lo mismo que el, y solo había pensado en el mismo, pero la verdad es que no serviría de nada pues no se sentía capaz de fortalecer a esa persona si el esta mucho peor.

Lleno de frustración empezó a destrozar cada objeto que se encontraba a su alcance, pero una voz lo interrumpió de su desquite.

-Con destruir el dojo no vas a lograr que ella regrese-esa voz estaba llena de tristeza y soledad y eso a Ranma lo tomo de sorpresa ya que pensó que esa persona en estos momentos estaría igual de destrozado.

-¿Ryoga?

**Continuara…**

**Notas de la autora: **La verdad es que soy pésima en escribir fics pero es que no pude contenerme a hacer esta historia, pues la traía rondando en mi cabeza y no me dejaba en paz.

Y si quieren dejar alguna critica pues adelante, ya que soy de las que dicen que "la critica es constructiva"


	2. Sufrimientos compartidos

**NUNCA TE OLVIDARE**

Los personajes de la serie ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y digamos que yo los he tomado prestados para quitarme un poco el trauma que tengo al no poder ver el final de la serie que creo todos nos esperábamos, claro esta que lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Sufrimientos compartidos**

En Nerima la noche parecía de lo mas tranquila excepto para dos jóvenes con el alma destrozada.

-¿Eres tu Ryoga?

-Hola Saotome-contesto el chico perdido

-Hola Ryoga, ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Por lo que veo no mejor que tu.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Pues solo mírame.

Al darse la vuelta para observar bien a su amigo lo que vio lo sorprendió mucho pues no era el mismo Ryoga Hibiki que había conocido en su infancia, para empezar en estos momentos su aspecto era deplorable pues en su rostro se notaba el cansancio de noches sin dormir y huellas de lagrimas que se veían que eran recientes.

-Tienes razón tu aspecto esta del asco.

-Si ya lo se pero tu tampoco te vez muy bien que digamos, y de eso es de lo que vengo a hablar.

-Por favor Ryoga en estos momentos no tengo ganas de hablar con nadie

-Vamos Ranma tienes que comprender que no tienes que seguir culpándote de algo que…tenia que pasar

-¿Qué no me culpe?, como quieres que no me sienta culpable si yo pude evitar todo lo que paso.

-Pero tu no eres ningún adivino para saber que es lo que pasara en el futuro-totalmente exaltado respondió Ryoga.

-Si lo se pero yo lo presentía y fui un tonto al no comentarle nada a Akane

-No le dijiste nada porque sabias que ese viaje era importante para ella, además yo también presentía algo parecido cua...cuando…-se vio interrumpido por si mismo al comprobar que no había podido contener mas las lagrimas-Akane y mi… mi…esposa Aka…Akari nos dieron la noticia del viaje pero yo pensé que eran solo tonterías mías.

*****flash back*****

Podemos ver que en el dojo Tendo dos parejas se encontraban en un ambiente silencioso y lleno de tensión.

-Bueno ya Akane, díganos que se traen ustedes dos-rompió el silencio un muy desesperado Ranma

-Si chicas, ya no nos tengan así de angustiados-le siguió el joven Hibiki

Las dos mujeres que se encontraban ahí se miraron con complicidad y respondieron al mismo tiempo

-¡!Nos vamos de viaje!¡

-¿Co…como que se…van de via…viaje?-pregunto lleno de temor Ranma

-Pues…este…lo…que pasa es que…-no termino la frase Akane al ser interrumpida por su gran amiga.

-Ya que aquí mi amiga Akane se sigue poniendo nervosa cada vez que su amorcito le pregunta algo yo les informare mejor las cosas-le dedico una mirada picara a su compañera-Bueno lo que sucede es que va haber una conferencia en Estados Unidos para los mejores doctores y pues ¡! Fuimos invitadas!¡ y por eso tenemos que viajar .

-¿Y por que hasta allá amor?-esta vez el que pregunto fue Ryoga

-Jejeje pues…este…

-Y luego quien es la que se pone nerviosa ¿verdad Akari? jajajaja-ahora el turno de burlarse fue de Akane-Bueno y respondiendo a la pregunta de Ryoga pues se va hacer hasta allá por que ahí se encuentran los mejores hospitales.

-¿Y por cuanto tiempo se van a quedar en ese lugar?-el joven Saotome parecía detective al cuestionar todo.

-De eso no te preocupes Ranma-le regalo un tierno beso a su esposo-solo pasaremos 3 días allá…¿o acaso me vas a extrañar?

-Pues claro que si tonta-y le dio otro beso a su amada

-¿Y tu que opinas sobre todo esto Ryoga?-pregunto Akari

-_La verdad algo me dice que este viaje no va a traer nada bueno…pero a lo mejor son imaginaciones mías…si eso debe de ser…_pues la verdad ustedes se merecen ese viaje por ser unas grandes doctoras y si les hace felices ir a esa conferencia por mi no hay problema ¿o tu que dices Ranma?

-_No me quiero separar de mi Akane y siento que este dichoso viaje no es nada bueno…pero creo que solo son mis alucinaciones…_mmm tienes razon Ryoga, su felicidad es la mía, por lo tanto si quieren ir a ese viaje pues adelan…-fue callado por un apasionado beso de agradecimiento de parte de su esposa.

-Gracias a los dos por ser tan comprensivos…¿pero están seguros de que van a poder estar sin nosotros?-pregunto de forma picara la peliazul.

-Pues supongo que si

-Yo opino lo mismo que Ranma-apoyo Ryoga a su amigo

-Bueno entonces no se diga mas y a preparar las maletas…¿Ryoga amor me ayudarías?-suplico Akari

-Cla…claro amor

-¿Y tu Ranma no piensas ayudarme?-mas que una pregunta sonó mas como a orden por parte de Akane

-Pues ya que

-¿Cómo que ya que?, Ranma respóndeme…

*****fin de flash back*****

**-**Y pensar que esa fue una de nuestras últimas discusiones

-Y…y…nuestra…des…pedida-volvió a llorar el joven Hibiki

-Pero hay algo que me duele mas

-¿A que te refieres?

-En que ella me mintió

-¿Co..como?

-Pues me prometió que regresaría sana y salva y ya vez rompió su promesa-respondió de manera fría el joven Saotome

*****flash back*****

Después de la partida de sus jóvenes esposas, Ryoga y Ranma decidieron que la mejor manera de no extrañarlas tanto seria entrenando.

-Vamos Ryoga eso es lo mejor que tienes-se burlo el ojiazul de su amigo

-Ya veras Saotome yiaaaaaaaaaa-le dio una patada directo al estomago

-Mu…muy bueno Ryoga pero nada te salvara de el gran poder Saot…-iba a responder a su ataque cuando…

¡!Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh¡!

Fue un grito sonoro que salio de la mayor de las Tendo y que asusto a los dos jóvenes, y que enseguida corrieron para averiguar el motivo del alboroto.

Al llegar a la cocina se encontraron a Kasumi llorando desconsoladamente en una esquina y por tal motivo los asusto más.

-¿Qué tienes Kasumi?-pregunto el ojiazul bastante preocupado

-…

-Kasumi responde por favor-suplico el chico perdido

-…Ranma, ella…ella

-¿ella que Kasumi, respóndeme me estas asustando?

-Ranma…,Aka…Akane …se…se

Al mencionar el nombre de Akane, Ranma tenia un mal presentimiento y sintió un vació en el corazón.

-¿Q…que le…paso…a…a…Akane?

-El avión en…el…que…se fue…se…se

-¿Qué Kasumi, que?

-El avión…don…donde ella iba…sufrió una descompresión y…y…y

-…

-Y…per…perdió el control , y se impacto contra el..el agua

Esas ultimas palabras fueron suficientes para que el ojiazul sintiera que le arrancaban el corazón sin piedad alguna, sintió como si todos sus enemigos lo golpean lentamente, sintió como de un momento a otro se volvía loco.

-Ryoga dime que esto es una broma

-…

-¡!RYOGA RESPONDEME!¡-agarro de la camisa de su amigo para que le respondiera, pero lo único que consiguió fue sentirse morir al darse cuenta del llanto de Ryoga

-…Ran…Ranma debemos…ir..ir…al…aeropuerto…para…ver…que…es lo…que…su…sucedió-entre llanto apenas y pudo responder el joven Hibiki

Y sin avisarle a los demás integrantes de la familia salieron como alma que lleva el diablo directo al aeropuerto.

EN EL AEROPUERTO

Lo primero que vieron en la entrada de dicho lugar fue mucha gente llorando y gritando todo lo que en esos momentos sentían sus corazones por el accidente ocurrido.

Toda esperanza que guardaban se fue al vació al ver que el numero de vuelo coincidía con el de sus esposas.

Pero ellos no se conformaban con la poca información dada y ellos averiguarían por su propia cuenta lo ocurrido, ya estaban apunto de usar la fuerza bruta cuando llego el indicado para dar la información que ellos buscaban.

Un hombre alto y de traje azul se puso en frente de toda la gente e informo lo ocurrido:

-Queridos amigos, se el motivo por el cual están aquí y se que muchos de ustedes están en desconcierto total sobre lo acontecido recientemente por tal motivo vengo a relatar todo lo acontecido…lo primero es decirles es que el avión perdió el control debido al clima que había…lo segundo es que se impacto en el mar y lamento informarles que…no hay posibilidades de que quede algún sobreviviente…

Silencio y mas silencio fue lo que invadió el lugar al escuchar tal noticia y uno a uno fue retirándose pues ya nada les quedaba en ese lugar.

Pero los únicos en no moverse fueron Ryoga y Ranma pues para ellos en ese momento la vida se había terminado y no tenia sentido.

*****fin de flash back*****

-Fue difícil darle la noticia a la familia ¿no crees Ryoga?

-Pues el mas afectado depuse de ti fue el señor Soun, en verdad nunca lo había visto llorara asi.

-Yo tampoco, antes lloraba exageradamente pero esa vez fue diferente, solo con verlo me sentí mucho peor de lo que estaba.

-Y aun seguimos estándolo

-Tienes razon por que al menos yo siempre seguiré amando a Akane a pesar de que no este físicamente conmigo y a pesar del tiempo me seguirá doliendo su partida-al decir esto el ojiazul puso su mano en su corazón

-Pues ahí tienes mucha razon pues yo siento lo mismo con Akari y eso nunca cambiara-y al mencionar esto no pudo evitar que se le derramar una lagrima rebelde-y por ese mismo amor que seguimos sintiendo por ellas debemos seguir adelante pues tanto tu como yo tenemos a dos personitas por las cuales tenemos que ser fuertes.

-Eso es otra cosa que me da tristeza pues tanto Eli y Sakura nunca…nunca podrán conocer…a sus…a sus…-no pudo seguir pues sentía que el corazón se le oprimía

-Si, nunca podran conocer a sus…mamas-

**Continuara…**

**Notas de la autora: **Hola y una disculpa a los que han leído esta historia pues la verdad si me tarde un poco en actualizar este fic y se que no tengo excusa pero es que en verdad no tenia la suficiente inspiración para escribir además de que he tenido un buen de exámenes y pues tenia que estudiar (bueno mas o menos jejeje) y a lo mejor no les agrada mucho este capitulo pero es que como que todavía sigo siendo una mala escritora jejeje a lo mejor y al paso del tiempo aprendo a ser mejor (aunque no creo T_T)

Bueno y quiero agradecer a **Vicky Saotome, Xocolatl**y a **Priky **porsus comentarios que me han dado sobre este fic ya que me sirven de mucho para saber en que ando fallando por eso sean muy sinceros al comentar ¿okay? Y también me quería disculpar pues yo hubiera querido responder a cada uno sus comentarios pero es que la verdad todavía no se como hacerlo jejeje, asi por favor tenganme un poco de paciencia

Bye


	3. La vida sigue

**NUNCA TE OLVIDARE**

Los personajes de la serie ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y digamos que yo los he tomado prestados para quitarme un poco el trauma que tengo al no poder ver el final de la serie que creo todos nos esperábamos, claro esta que lo hago sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**La vida sigue**

Vivir del pasado había sido el único consuelo que tenia el gran Ranma Saotome, pero ahora comprendía que aunque sintiera q se moría por dentro, había una personita por la cual tenia que ser fuerte y luchar contra todo.

-Ranma, alguien te busca-dijo la mayor de las Tendo con una sonrisa y con un bultito entre sus brazos

Al ver de quien se trataba Ranma dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para extender sus brazos hacia el bultito y abrazarlo con cariño

-Gracia Kasumi, si quieres ahora yo me encargo

-Bueno esta bien, me avisas por si necesitas ayuda- sin mas se retiro para darle privacidad al que consideraba como a un hermano.

Al observar cerrarse la puerta Ranma se sentó enfrente del estanque

Ranma: ahhhh mi pequeña no sabes lo feliz que me hace tenerte conmigo, porque ahora eres todo lo que me queda-una sonrisa nostálgica apareció en el rostro del ojiazul-y sabes que, lo mejor es que me recuerdas tanto a tu madre…

*****flash back*****

En la sala de un hospital se puede ver a un joven que va de un lado a otro, cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que esta loco.

-Vamos cuñadito, deja de dar vueltas que me estas empezando a desesperar-le comento la mediana de las Tendo a Ranma

-Es que ya se tardaron mucho allá dentro-contesto muy desesperado el joven de la trenza

-Ranma tienes que entender que esto es tardado, además de que si no te dejamos entrar con Akane fue por el bien de el bebe

-¿Qué quieres decir?-puso cara de confundido

-Pues que Akane en su estado se altera de todo _jeje que novedad_ y mas con la boquita que tienes le puede salir mas rápido el bebe jajajaja

-¬¬ a mi no perece gracioso Nabiki

-Hablando del bebe, ¿no se pudieron esperar un poco mas para tener hijos?, o talvez…-miro a Ranma con una mirada picara- a ya entendí, esto fue producto de sus constantes encuentros, no puedo creer que sean tan apasionados.

Ranma que se moría de la vergüenza en ese momento no pudo mas que balbucear-emmm…pues no, ya sabes que pues…

-Familiares de la señora Saotome- un doctor interrumpió el bochorno que estaba sufriendo el ojiazul

-Nosotros somos su familia, ¿Cómo esta mi esposa?-exigiendo pregunto Ranma

-Ella esta bien

-Y el bebe…no me diga que le paso algo porque si no lo…

-Tranquilo señor _ahora entiendo el carácter de la esposa_ y felicidades es usted padre de una linda niña, si quiere puede…- no termino lo que iba a decir ya que el ojiazul salio corriendo a la habitación donde se encontraba su mujer

Al llegar a la puerta entro con mucha cautela el joven de la trenza, pues tal vez sus "mujeres" se encontraban dormidas y camino despacio, lento y…

-Ranma

-jejeje hola Akane- su rostro se puso pálido al escuchar esa voz que lo volvía loco

-¿hola? Eso es lo único que me puedes decir después de todo lo que pase…eres…eres un ¡! INSENCIBLE ¡!- y como de costumbre se puso a llorar

-Akane por favor no llores vas a despertar a la niña

-Claro, lo único que te importa es tu hija, ¿y yo que, a caso ya no…ya no…me vas a querer?

-_Ahora me resulto celosa hasta de su hija _no amor, solo es que no quería despertarlas y pues ahora estoy muy nervioso

-¿nervioso de que?

-Pues de conocer a mi hija, ¿me la podrías enseñar?

-ahhhh me lo hubieras dicho antes y mira-la peliazul muy delicadamente fue destapando lo que tenia en brazos

El ojiazul sentía que se desmoronaba ante la preciosa bebe que tenia en frente, ya que tenia un parecido extraordinario a su madre-Sabes Akane se parece mucho a ti , es muy bonita

-Que cosas dices Ranma- se sonrojo la peliazul ante el comentario de su esposo-pero creo que tienes razón, pero hay algo en lo que se parece a ti-ante la mirada de interrogación de su marido la joven contesto-pues en sus ojos, son igual de hermosos-ante esto ella recibió un calido beso, que se fue haciendo mas profundo

-Vamos Ranma, deja a mi hermana descansar-al verse descubiertos la joven pareja se separo poco a poco

-¡! Nabiki ¡!- la peliazul le grito a su hermana por haber interrumpido el momento tan lindo que estaba teniendo con su marido

-Hola Akane, se ve que te recuperas pronto-aguanto una pequeña risa

-Tiene razón Nabiki, Akane, tienes que descansar-interrumpió la madre de Ranma que acababa de entrar- pero antes díganme ¿ya tiene un nombre para la niña?

-"…"- el ojiazul se quedo en blanco ante tal pregunta

-¬¬ como ya sabia que su padre es un irresponsable yo ya había pensado en un nombre- al ver la expresión de su esposo la peliazul sospecho la causa

-¿a si? Según tu cual engreída

-Mira quien habla- le mando una mirada burlona a su esposo- y pues el nombre el cual yo quiero es "Eli" ¿qué les parece?

-Si a mi me parece bien ¿y a ti Ranma?-pregunto Nodoka a su hijo al verlo muy pensativo

-Si a también me gusta- un poco titubeante pregunto- oye Akane ¿podría cargar a Eli?

-Ya era hora que te dignaras a preguntar-con mucho cuidado Akane le paso a su hija…

*****fin de flash back*****

-Igual que hace un año te tengo en mis brazos-le dio un beso en la frente de su hija

-Saotome, casi nunca te había visto en tu papel de padre cariñoso-lo interrumpió la voz de un hombre

-Pues ya vez, pero tu tampoco te quedas atrás Ryoga-observo a la niña que traía en sus brazos- nunca me hubiera imaginado a ti y a mi así

-¿así, como?

-Pues platicando cosas de nuestras hijas y mas porque las dos tiene casi la misma edad

-jejeje tienes razón, hasta parece que Akane y Akari se pusieron de acuerdo en cuanto a quedar embarazadas ¿no lo crees?

-Si, es que se habían vuelto tan amigas que hasta…-no le gustaba decir esas palabras-…murieron juntas

-Si…mmm… a lo mejor Sakura-observo a su hija de mas de un año de edad que tenia un enorme parecido a el- y Eli puedan ser tan amigas como sus mamas-trato de cambiar de tema

-Si ojala, oye creo que será mejor acostarlas y que jueguen un ratito

Y así mientras subían a el cuarto de Ranma, platicaban muy amenamente pues se había convertido en muy buenos amigos.

Después de haber regresado de dejar a sus niñas se fueron directo al dojo

-Oye Ranma y como te va dando clases en el dojo-Ryoga fue el primero en hablar

-Pues muy bien, pero pues como también te darás cuenta estoy dando clases en la preparatoria y las cosas se me están complicando y pues te quería hacer una propuesta.

-Haber dímela

-Pues que si tu y tu hija les gustaría venirse a vivir aquí y así tú me ayudas a dar clases en el dojo

-Por supuesto que me gustaría, así nuestras hijas pueden crecer juntas y no se sentirían solas, pero ¿Cuándo seria?

-Si quieres hoy mismo

-Si claro, me acompañas a traer mis cosas a mi casa

-Bueno, te acompaño-mas que resignado el ojiazul fue a ayudar a su amigo

Mientras los dos salían del dojo no se dieron cuenta que una mujer los observaba muy atentamente

_-Pobres chicos, lo que han de estar sufriendo en estos momentos, y aunque suene imposible yo tenga esta sensación de que Akane no esta muerta, espero y no haga mal en callar lo que siento._

* * *

**HIROSHIMA/JAPON….**

En la vida hay de dos opciones cruciales en la vida las cuales son: perder o ganar y eso lo sabia muy bien una joven muy bella, pero que desafortunadamente le había tocado perder, no entendía el porque el destino la había tratado tan mal y aunque prácticamente ya se había resignado a la clase de vida que llevaba uno que otro recuerdo la atormentaba.

¡! TOCK!¡ ¡! TOCK!¡

-Adelante-contesto una mujer

-Buenas tardes oficial, el teniente Belmont la necesita en su oficina-aviso el hombre que acababa de entrar

-Gracia en un momento voy – se levanto a regañadientes de su asiento ya que se encontraba muy cansada de tanto problema y se dirigió al llamado de su "jefe"

-Buenas tardes Teniente Belmont me avisaron que me necesitaba

-Así es, como vera usted es uno de mis mejores oficiales que tengo y quería que se hiciera cargo de un asunto muy importante-contesto el teniente

-Muchas gracias por su confianza, yo haré todo lo que me diga-la oficial se sintió muy alagada ante el comentario de su jefe

-Bien, pues resulta que en la ciudad de Tokio han sucedido robos muy frecuentes, pero lo raro del caso es que solo es a la gente que tiene mucho dinero

-Entonces los responsables de estos robos son como especies de Robin Hood

-Exacto, y pues la gente mas poderosa esta empezándose a preocupar por su dinero y como ya sabes que el dinero y la ley van juntas, a cada ciudad se le ordeno mandar a su mejor gente a vigilar cada barrio de Tokio

-Y cual nos toco a nosotros- por algún motivo la joven no quería escuchar la respuesta

-Pues todavía no me dicen el lugar, solo nos han dicho que dentro de 5 meses se va a llevar el operativo

-Pero ¿no es mucho tiempo?, que tal si suceden mas robos-ya mas aliviada pregunto

-Yo también pienso lo mismo, pero es que eso de ponerse de acuerdo todas las ciudades de Japón lleva tiempo y a lo mejor con suerte se calman las cosas, pero te quería avisar con tiempo sobre todo esto para que estés preparada.

-Claro estaré al tanto de este asunto ¿eso seria todo?

-Si es todo de mi parte, se puede retirar

-Gracias- se despidió la oficial con algo de nerviosismo

_Le ruego a todos los dioses que no me manden al lugar al que menos quiero ir, no se como después de estos años podría confrontar al único hombre que he amado, aunque lo niegue no lo he podido olvidar_-ante este pensamiento la oficial fue a pensar todo lo que la vida le podría traer.

* * *

**EN ALGUNA ISLA DEL MUNDO….**

Dos personas dentro de una especie de habitación se veían muy preocupados por dos personas que recientemente habían encontrado en muy mal estado

-Oye Odell hace 3 meses que tengo a estas dos personas aquí pero nunca me has dicho como las encontraste-pregunto una mujer de aspecto serio al hombre que lo acompañaba

-Pues es que mientras estaba tratando de pescar algo, vi a lo lejos dos objetos que llegaban a la orilla gracias al impulso de las olas, y de inmediato fui a ver, ya que estuve lo demasiado cerca para ver de que se trataba me di cuanta que se trataba de estas dos jovencitas y las traje con usted Doctora para que las atendiera, y hablando de eso ¿Cómo se encuentran?-pregunto el

-Pues la verdad al principio no les veía esperanzas de que sobrevivieran después de todos los golpes que traían, pero ahora no se que pensar pues parece que las dos están dispuestas a seguir con vida.

-Talvez tienen familia a quien no quieren dejar

-Puede ser, pero hay algo que me preocupa-comento con algo de tristeza la doctora

-¿si y que es?

-Que aunque hayan presentado mejoría puede que tarden en despertar, a menos que un milagro suceda

-¿Por qué?

-Pues por que…a causa de un fuerte golpe que sufrieron las dos en la cabeza se encuentran en estado de coma…

Continuara…

* * *

Jajaja creo que el final me salio muy telenovelesco XD y también quiero disculparme por la tardanza de este capi, si se que lo mismo dije en el anterior pero es que por mas que trataba escribir mi mente se bloqueaba y simplemente me desesperaba.

Y aunque a mi no me convenció mucho lo que escribí, fue lo único que pude hacer pues si ahora no lo hacia creo q se me hubiera olvidado XD

Por ultimo quiero agradecer a los que se han tomado su tiempo para leer esta historia y sus comentarios son de mucha ayuda para mi

Saludos


End file.
